The Dead Predators
by Bonnie1107
Summary: They weren't dry bones, they weren't alive, they were someone in between, not alive, not dead. But these mindless creatures will change everything the living knew. (First full length story and I'm going to have as may different characters as possible involved in later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey it's uh, me again and this is actually my first book that I have written that is more than one chapter long :)  
****Any way I hope that you like it just as much I did writing it  
****And yes I did base this book off one of my favourite games and TV series of all time so if you see some small similarities.. it's kind of meant to be like that :)  
I hope i kept it original enough to keep it interesting, i just thought that this would be a good concept and an interesting thing for me to write about and for you to read.  
**

* * *

The Dead Predators

Chapter 1

It was the way they were, even when they were little, young, small and just learning to talk, always together. Some strangers used to mistake them as twins, they obviously didn't now as they looked very different from each other, but they still acted like twins. They never left each other's side (well that's how others preserved it). It may of looked like they never had much in common but they enjoyed each other's company.

"Come on Iggy, hurry up!" the small Koopaling shouted down the hallway while keeping up his running speed on his yellow ball not even losing the slightest bit of balance. "Lemmy! Slow down! We're going to get lost!" Iggy yelled just as loud back as he ran behind him while trying to take in his surroundings as well as he could so they wouldn't get lost… again.

"Nuh, uh, you're going to have to catch me first!" he squealed happily picking up speed, he started to laugh as he ran, there was no way he was going to slow down now, not now, not ever. Lemmy, slow down! We're going to get lost!" "You know that's no excuse, we can't stop the game unless you-" "Catch you, I know I know." Iggy spoke as sarcastically as he could, afterwards he leaned against a tree to try and catch his breath. Lemmy stopped on his ball to make sure Iggy was ok, but still stayed a safe distance away from him so he wouldn't get caught. "You OK Iggy?"

"Yeah, I'm OK," Lemmy laughed bouncing on his orange-starred balled, "Good cause the games not over yet!" the rainbow haired Koopaling took off again, "Lemmy!" Iggy readjusted his glasses and chased after his older sibling once again.

They continued their 'game' for another five minutes, "Lemmy! For the last time you're going to get us lost!" Iggy looked around him, he didn't recognise this place, where were they anyway?

"Iggy!" Lemmy squealed more seriously, he'd fallen down a hole and needed some help to get back up again. Iggy walked up to the hole in the ground and let a small laugh get past his lips, "It's not funny!" Lemmy called up only causing Iggy to laugh harder. "Ok, I guess it is kinda funny," Lemmy said seeing the funny side and started to laugh along with his brother. "Ok, I suppose that I will help you up now." Iggy bent down reaching his hand down the hole for his younger brother to grab onto.

"What about my ball?" Lemmy asked holding his ball in his hands. "Just toss it up, you'll get it back in a second." "But if I get rid of it I won't be able to reach your hand." "Well-" Iggy was cut off when he felt himself sliding in the muck, before he could get his footing back he felt himself fall.

"Iggy! Iggy! Wake up!" Lemmy shook his brother trying to get him to do what he asked, he just fell head first, and had been unconscious for quite a while now, not only that he heard some weird noises above him. He didn't know what was going on up there but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out, there was some screaming.

"Lemmy?" Iggy groaned putting one of his hand on his head and propping himself up with the other. "Iggy you're OK!" "Well it appears that is the case." Iggy pulled himself onto his feet, ouch, his ankle left ankle hurt, he must of injured it when he fell, it hit a lot but it was bearable, he just wouldn't want to put too much weight on it. "We still need to get out of here," "Iggy, I heard some weird noises up there." "What, what kind of noises?" "Like screaming and there was this other noise, it was kinda like a dog growling." Iggy looked at his brother, it was quite apparent that whatever he heard was disturbing him, maybe even frightening him. "It's probably nothing, just some people messing around and walking their dog." Lemmy nodded happily hoping that Iggy was right, he mostly was, at least in his eyes.

"We still have to get out of this hole." Iggy said looking around him; luckily it didn't look like it was too deep so he may be able to find a way for them to get out. That's it, he could give Lemmy a boost out of the hole and use that yellow ball of Lemmy's to make himself be tall enough to pull himself out. He'd have to get Lemmy a new ball, he'd be upset at first but he'd understand.

Iggy told Lemmy about his plan, he was upset that he was going to lose his yellow ball but understood that he was going to have to leave it behind.

"Come on Lemmy!" Iggy said joining his hands together so he could give his older brother a boost, this was going to make his ankle hurt like hell but he couldn't see any other way. "OK!" Lemmy placed on of his feet into Iggy's hands, "Ok, now once I lift you up you have to wait or me." Iggy said lifting Lemmy up the best he could, his brother was quite light but the extra weight was causing a lot of pain to run through his ankle. "OK, I've got it." Lemmy called down as he started to pull himself up. Iggy stood on the yellow ball using the side of the hole to stabilise himself, he slid his hands up the side of the mucky wall until he reached the top and pulled himself onto the grass.

Lemmy was looking almost hypnotically to the right, there in front of him; it made the small Koopaling feel scared possibly terrified. "What is that?" Iggy wondered out loud once he got a glance at what Lemmy was staring at. "I don't like it Iggy." Lemmy almost cried out, "I don't think I do either." The creature looked like a dry bones only, a bit more alive with most of its flesh still attached to it. It looked more alive than dead, but it wasn't neither of those things.

"Come on, we've got to get out of here," Iggy said grabbing Lemmy by the wrist and started to lead him out of the forest being a quiet as possible, being sure not to disturb the creature. After some amount of walking their paths became crossed with a road, a main road at that. There were no running cars zooming by like normal, there were a few a few cars and delivery trucks that had crashed on the sides of the road but other than that it was abandoned.

"Do you know how we can get home?" "Yes, I think we can take that delivery van, it's definitely the one that delivered food to our home, so there should be some kind of GPS system inside we could use for directions. We are going to have to detach the trailer though as it's fallen off the road and into that ditch." "Oh, OK." Lemmy said no really taking all of that information in, all he knew that this was their ticket home.

"You get in the van, I'll unhook the trailer," Iggy walked on over to the back of the van to unhook the trailer that carried some food supplies, most of with were perishable which was why they need a fresh deliver every now and then. As he unhooked the trailer he came face to face with, with one of those, those creatures, only this one he recognised. There he was, the owner of this van, a loyal Koopa that had delivered to their castle for many years as he was considered too old to fight anymore although he would tell you otherwise.

The undead Koopa launched himself at Iggy only managing to hit himself off the trailer. Iggy took this opportunity to run up to the top of the vehicle, and climb into the driver side. "Iggy, what happened?" Lemmy shouted at him seeing he looked quite panicky and pale. "Nothing is wrong, we just have to get out of this region and get back home." Iggy tuned on the ignition thankful that it still had some level of gas in it, and also feeling a little lucky that they keys hadn't been taken out at any point.

'Do you know how to drive this thing? "I presume that we're just going to have to find out, aren't we." Iggy said with his crazy laugh filling the spot at the end of his sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, this is my second chapter, it's not not much at the moment but 'Its something'  
Anyway thank you for read and please review :)  
Hope you enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 2

Lemmy let out a large sigh of relief when they finally made it back home, if he had learnt anything in those long four hours on the road; it was that Iggy was not a good diver no matter what he may make you believe. "Here we are, back at our not so humble home." Iggy said looking down at the ground, he eyes moving quite slowly. He released his white-knuckled grip on the vehicle wheel, he just couldn't get it out of his head, that creature, he wished he had just imagined it, but no matter how much he tried to convince himself of that he knew it happened, he saw it, and he knew it.

Iggy shakily exited the vehicle and closed the blue door behind him with a simple bang. That truck had seen better days, it was even more worse for wear after his poor driving skills, didn't matter anyway, it only had about half a mile worth of gas left in it.

"Should we tell the others what we saw?" Lemmy questioned holding his hand out for Iggy to hold, something he only did when he was really scared, sometimes it was hard to believe that he was the second oldest when he choose to act like such a child. "We should presume it would best do say something. I will doubt that anyone would believe us thought, you know what they're like, and they'll have to see it to believe it." Iggy said taking Lemmy's hand, (it wasn't fair to leave him like that) and together they walked into the castle they called home.

They hallways looked the same as always, well what were they expecting the

They hallways looked the same as always,( well what were they expecting they'd only been gone four hours) made of stone, well built, decorated fairly well with a red carpet leading in every direction so they wouldn't have to walk on the cold hard floor.

"Good of you to return." The duo turned around to see their eldest brother standing there holding a book of some sort. "Do we tell him?" Lemmy whispered (emphasising the 'him') to Iggy before he could even mutter a greeting back. "Tell me what exactly?" Ludwig asked back keeping calm be slightly more on edge, (he swore if they had broken any more of his belonging he was going to fry them alive).

"Well, I know this is going to sound little, well, out there, but we saw something, strange."

"How 'strange' exactly?"

"Well, there were these things; they were like dry bones, only they looked more alive. They were mindless, I don't think they speak, only growl, one came right for me, it looked like, I think it was our food delivery guy." Lemmy looked up at Iggy; he didn't know he actually got attacked by one of those things, maybe that was why he was so tense the whole drive home.

"You're asking me to believe in the existence of zombies." Ludwig concluded his voice slowing down in confusion and disbelief, as he stared at his younger brother he folded his arms. That's it, they were crazy, and now he had proof, (no not really, but this was making him question Iggy's sanity).

"You have to believe me, I'm telling the truth." Iggy honestly didn't blame his brother for being a little sceptical, he would be, but he had to believe him, he had to, who else would? "Are you sure about this?" As much as Ludwig knew what Iggy was telling him was downright ridiculous, but deep down some weird instinct was telling him to believe them.

"Yes, I swear." "We both do,"

"Ok, fine, I believe you, I guess, but I highly doubt anyone else will, I think you should tell King Dad anyway. I don't think anyone else will even bother listening to your story, they'll have to see it to believe it." Iggy nodded his head; he had to admit his brother did have a point.

"Ok, I have to go now," Ludwig said beginning to walk off to his own room to try and get his head around the idea that there may be some creature that only lived in the world of make-believe could be wandering around the place he called home. Lemmy tugged of Iggy's arm, "What are we going to do now?" "We're going to do what Ludwig said, we'll tell King Dad and we'll only say something to the others if they ask." "Oh, Ok, that makes sense."

After a non-eventful walk to the throne room they looked at the large wooden door. How did this place always manage to scare him even though he wasn't in any sort of trouble? Maybe he was just scared of how their Dad would react, he probably wouldn't believe them, but he'd kill them if he saw them himself and found out that they didn't tell him anything.

Iggy pushed the door open with his free hand, the door wasn't as heavy as you may suspect but it had always remained quite sturdy over the many years it stood there, and the only thing that had changed over the years was the door knob. Iggy peaked though the small gap he had made between the door and the wall. Their Dad didn't look to be in the best of moods, Kamek was telling him something quite franticly with what looked like Kammy agreeing with him for once. Iggy pushed open the door breaking the conversation. As soon as he took his first few steps into the room he felt Lemmy's grip on his hand tighten slightly, he didn't blame him though; he was feeling quite nervous as well.

"Nice of you two to finally come back." Bowser said smirking at his own attempt to lighten the mood. "King Dad, we have to tell you something." Lemmy quickly piped up before looking down at the ground, his voice slowly dying off in to nothing, the last word almost silence. Iggy seriously doubted that his brother was going to say anything else, but he may just surprise him. "Well then, shot." Bowser snickered leaning back in his throne, after that meeting with Kammy and Kamek he could use a good story.

"Well, this might sound a little, well strange, very strange but believe me I'm telling the truth even though-" "Spit it out, I haven't got all day." Bowser told him firmly, but not in an overly threatening way, he actually had all the time in the world but he couldn't stand people rambling on about nothing. "Ok, Ok," Iggy stuttered trying to find the right words in his head, "Ok, where do I start exactly, we saw this creature, and it was like alive but dead at the same time and-" "What you are referring to are called walkers, or rather lurkers, the undead or zombies as more common people would call them. "Iggy, we were just telling you father about those, how did you but it? Creatures."

Bowser looked at everyone in his room, the information slowly sinking into his head, "So, you're not kidding, this is real." "Yes you doubtfulness, it is, and it is heading this way." Kammy said he eyes not focused on anything in particular. "Neither of you have been bitten by the un-dead, have you?" Kamek asked concerned about the two Koopalings in front of him.

"What no, why?' Lemmy shrieked, his voice cracking slightly, he didn't like what he was hearing, it didn't sound good. "If you get even the smallest bite you will eventually turn into a walker." Kammy stated rather matter of factly as if she got it from a textbook.

"Kammy stop! You're just going to freak them out, we don't even know if that's what really happens, it may just be stories floating about," Kamek stopped his sister before she was able to say any more. "Look you! This is no time to be yelling at me!" Kammy pointed her thin scaly finger at Kamek at the word 'you.' "Don't point that finger wrinkly old finger at me! Hag!"

"Stop it! Both of you, you're giving me a headache." Bowser cut the both off, no matter what kind of day he was having listening to them argue was one of the last things he wanted to hear.

"Should we go now," Iggy asked curiously, he felt that their presence wasn't really something that was wanted at this exact moment. "Yes, look we're staying here, nothing is going to change." Bowser said half to Iggy and Lemmy, the rest targeted at Kamek and Kammy who were arguing about what they going to do. "Ok, come on Lemmy." Iggy aid turning around, together they left their dad with his thoughts. After their small walk to the exit they closed the door behind them effectively blocking out the sounds of the three arguing.

"That went good." "Well better than we expected it to go, so yes, I suppose it did go as you say, good." The duo continued to walk together up and down the hallways until they heard a loud high pitched scream echoed through the hallway. It sounded like a girl's scream, Wendy's scream. "Wendy, is that you?" Iggy started to walk faster and faster in the direction the scream was coming from, his walk turning into a run with Lemmy following closely behind.

Normally he could care less about whatever Wendy may or may not be screaming about, but after what he saw out there he was unnaturally on edge. The duo ran up the maze-like hallways, they may've seamed very confusing to someone that didn't know the castle well but they knew this place like the back of their hand.

The scream was most definitely coming from Wendy's room. She was screaming at the top of her lungs, it was a scared scream, a terrified one. "Wendy, you in there!" "Who's there, hep me NOW!" a screechy, panicky voice demanded from behind the wooden door.

Iggy slowly pushed open the door making as little noise as possible.

The room was a mess, a lot of the white furniture had been knocked over, the pink walls had received some scrapes and claw markings, and her jewellery, perfume and make-up had been scattered all over the floor. If knew much better he would have been able to tell that most of it was destroyed beyond repair.

In the far right corner of the wall stood one, a lurker (or whatever you call them) was attacking the built in wardrobe. From behind its white wooden doors a female Koopa's scream was more than able to be heard. Without even thinking Iggy lifted one of Wendy's jewellery boxes and threw it at the lurker. The light coloured box struck the creature on the higher part of its back.

The thing turned around as its body would allow, it dragged its feet over the stone floor and carpet to where its attacker stood. It didn't move very quickly but it moved a lot faster that Iggy would have liked. The creature was on top of him before he had time to come up with a plan, the weight of the lurker forcing them both to the ground.

"Iggy!" Lemmy quickly reacted to their situation, the small Koopaling backed into the hallway while his brother struggled to keep the head of the lurker away from him (to avoid getting bit).

Lemmy looked left and right at the hallway, there had to be something he could do. Lemmy picked up a smallish statue that was being displayed on a fancy low table. It was some kind of abstract art sculpture, it may of quite small but it was very heavy considering its size due to it being made out of solid metal. He wasn't sure what type of metal it was made from but it gave off a bronze or coppery glow.

Lemmy ran back as fast as he could with the added weight, he wasn't far away but he wished he had his rubber ball with him so he could move faster. It only took him about fifteen seconds to get back to the door of Wendy's room, but he wished he could of gotten back faster, he hoped he wasn't too late.

Iggy quickly looked up from the lurker's face to see his brother's return with a make-shift weapon.

Lemmy help the weapon out from a safe and reachable distance from Iggy. The green-haired Koopaling grabbed the statue as soon as he had a good enough opportunity to do so. With the statue in his strong (left) hand he swung the sculpture at the head of the ugly being; it wasn't doing enough damage to kill the thing once and for all but enough to knock it off him.

As Iggy stumbled to clawed feet he felt a sharp pain run through his injured ankle. Iggy looked frantically around the room to see if there was anything that would be heavy enough to stop the zombie.

The lurker definitely had its sights set on him, it dragged its body on the floor with its head raised, growling, looking directly at him. It followed the direction the limping Koopaling was going in. Iggy backed up to Wendy's bed, he was out of places to run, and he stood in the small space between the bedside table and the bed.

Iggy stood still, his shell pressing against the wall, his right hand behind the bedside table still keeping the statue in his left hand in case things went south and he would need a back-up plan.

The lurker continued to pull itself along the ground, its head had sustained a fair amount of damage, if only it knew how much more it was going to receive. As soon as it came close enough he pushed the table down, luckily it landed on its intended target. It struck the lurkers head with a sickening crack, slush and thud.

The floor became stained quite quickly, there wasn't a lot of 'it' but it had ruined the light pink carpet. Iggy looked at the zombie, he had to admit he felt some sort of sympathy for it, no him, this used to be a living person. A hammer bro by the looks of what was left of its living appearance, quite a large, strong one at that.

"Is it, you know." Iggy looked up from the hammer bro to his brother; he looked very unsettled by what he had just witnessed. "Yes, I think it's dead, once and for all." Lemmy looked down at the ground, not wanting to look at the fully dead walker, he didn't know if that was supposed to be comforting, but he tried to imagine it was.

Iggy left the body, he still had the help the person he initially came to help, he knocked the wooden wardrobe door genteelly trying not to startle his sister any amore that she already was. "NO! Go away! Help me!" Iggy flinched slightly; he had ever heard Wendy sound so afraid. "Wendy, it's me, Iggy, that thing, don't worry, it can't get to you anymore." He had to admit, he sounded quite panicky himself.

Wendy shakily pushed open the wooden door, at the sight of a familiar face she felt tear form in her bright blue eyes. She didn't know why she felt the need to cry at this exact moment, she stepped out of her protection against the walkers and looked around what was left of her room. "I thought no one was going to come for me." Wendy tried to explain picking up one of her gold bracelets off the floor.

"It's ok, it's gone, and it can't get you now." Lemmy explained trying to be the comforting big brother for once. "Well, you can go now. I don't think I need anything else." Wendy told them trying to hide he own emotions and embarrassment, she was getting into a right state and she couldn't find and exact reason why.

"You sure, we could help you clean up," Lemmy said happily picking up a bottle of some sort of the ground showing that he was willing to help. "No, I'm fine, I'll take whatever hasn't been wrecked and move into the guest room, I swear, I'm fine, just go!" Wendy exclaimed trying her best to be strong even though she had fresh tears threatening to roll down her face.

"Are you sure?" Iggy spoke up actually concerned for his little sister, before this moment he had never seen Wendy so scared before, so frightened. He hadn't ever seen Wendy cry genuine tears before, only fake ones for attention or when she wanted something. "Yes, now go, let me by." Wendy stood up a straight as she could, she knew deep down she was fooling no one, not even Lemmy, not even herself.

"Ok, call us if need anything," Iggy said beginning to leave Wendy's room. When they finically left her alone to her own thoughts she broke down and cried. She didn't know why she was crying, but the only reasons she could come up with were one she would never like to admit to herself.

She picked up some of her jewellery that wasn't destroyed of the ground doing everything in her power not to look at the dead hammer bro. She lifted some more personal belongings and left whatever was left of her room and headed towards one of the guest rooms.

Normally this room was reserved unofficially for Princess Peach but this was an emergency (in her mind) and she was sure her dad could make an exception for this once.

As she walked slowly the guest room she kept her mind occupied on what had just happened, that thing. She deeply hoped that was the last time she would ever have to face one of those things again, or even hear about them, but if she knew anything about this crazy world she lived in, it almost certainly wouldn't be.


End file.
